Collection De Oneshots!
by Piinky-Giirl
Summary: Ma première fois que je publie en français! Voici une petite collection de One-Shots avec plusieurs couples de Naruto différents! Je suis très ouverte aux reviews et encore plus aux suggestions! xD classé M pour un futur lemon.
1. Une Chance Que Je T'ai! ItaDei

**A/N : **Hey! :P Je suis vraiment heureuse! C'est mon premier texte sur en français! Et tout ça grâce à mon amie TataNana! xD Je lui dédie donc ce One-shot! Il tournera autour de son couple préféré!  
**Couple: **ItaDei (Itachi et Deidara)

**Une Chance Que Je T'ai!**

Deidara et Itachi se promenaient tranquillement sur un sentier d'une certaine forêt… Ils ne se parlaient pas non plus, mais pas besoin quand on a déjà tout dit, non?

Tout avait commencé quelques mois auparavant, après la capture du Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Sasori mourra en ce jour et Kisame fut transféré dans l'équipe d'un nouveau membre remplaçant Sasori; Tobi.

Itachi et Deidara avaient alors été forcés de devenir coéquipiers… Ce qui ne plu à aucun des deux au début.

Deidara parlait toujours et toujours alors qu'Itachi répondait seulement avec de distraits «Hmf…»

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki étaient vraiment différents, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils travaillaient plutôt bien ensemble.

-Deidara, commença Itachi, pourrions-nous s'arrêter au prochain Dango Shop?

-Encore, hm?!

-Écoute, j'ai faim, dit l'Uchiwa, n'adressant aucun regard à son partenaire.

Deidara ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment, ce qui était très rare pour lui!

Tout à coup, Itachi bifurqua sur sa droite, s'engageant sur un autre petit sentier dont l'horizon s'éclaircissait.

-Itachi, tu crois qu'il y a un Dango Shop par là-bas, hm? demanda simplement Deidara, suivant son coéquipier.

-J'espère…

-Tu veux dire que tu ignores où on va, hm ?!

-Totalement, répondit le brun, ignorant son partenaire.

Deidara grogna alors qu'il sortit de l'argile explosive des sacoches accrochées à sa ceinture.

-Je vais voir par les airs alors, hm!

Il lança un oiseau d'argile par terre alors que l'animal s'élargit en un nuage de fumée. Deidara sauta dessus et la statuette se mit à voler par elle-même.

Itachi n'accorda toujours aucun regard à son coéquipier, continuant de marcher dans la même direction.

Pendant ce temps, Deidara survolait le sentier, regardant à l'horizon. Il y vit un petit stand. Itachi avait donc encore raison… Ce mec prenait toujours les bonnes décisions sans le savoir !

Deidara, ayant terminé son observation, resta tout de même dans les airs, volant au-dessus d'Itachi.

-Deidara. Redescend. Il ne faudrait pas se faire repérer, tu sais, dit le brun, assez fort pour que le blond l'entende.

-Hey ! Je fais ce que je veux, hm ! s'exclama le blond en rogne.

Une fois de plus Itachi l'ignora. Après tout, L'Uchiwa était habitué aux crises de nerfs du blond… Il se fâchait trop rapidement, bien sûr, et il avait ce tempérament explosif, réagissant à la moindre provocation. Cependant, c'était la tout le charme de Deidara.

Le blond avait beau être un criminel de rang-S, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de ses réactions vraiment trop exagérées !

-Deidara. Ne me force pas à aller te chercher. Il ne faut pas se faire repérer. Le bien de la mission vient avant tes plaisirs personnels, continua Itachi.

Mais Deidara, têtu comme il l'était, refusa.

Itachi, impassable devant tout type de situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre en colère contre Deidara et son sale caractère.

L'Uchiwa sauta et alla rejoindre Deidara sur son véhicule d'argile. Étant plus grand que Deidara de plusieurs pouces, Itachi mit une main autoritaire sur son épaule.

Deidara se retourna brusquement, n'ayant pas vu Itachi arriver.

-Itachi, tu ne connais rien à l'art, hm ! Laisse moi !

-Pas si vite, Deidara, dit Itachi mettant la main qui était sur l'épaule de Deidara sur la tête du blond.

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

-Itachi… grogna Deidara.

-N'essaie rien. Tu sais très bien que tu perdras de toute façon.

-Je m'en fous ! Arrête de me toucher ! s'exclama le blond alors qu'il tourna le dos à Itachi.

Le brun rit doucement, ce qui était extrêmement rare pour lui.

-Descend ou sinon je ferai tu sais quoi… commença Itachi alors que Deidara le regarda horrifié. « Non… » fut le seul mot que le blond pu sortir de sa bouche.

Deidara resta figé face à Itachi, trop apeuré pour bouger… À moins qu'il faisait exprès pour qu'Itachi fasse il sait quoi.

Un sourire diabolique comme Deidara ne l'avait jamais vu apparu sur les lèvres de son coéquipier.

Itachi attrapa le bras de Deidara et le tira un peu vers lui, ce qui obligea Deidara à faire le même mouvement.

L'Uchiwa se pencha vers l'avant, approchant son visage de celui de Deidara.

Malgré le fait que Deidara semblait effrayé, il ne bougea même pas le petit doigt… Ou peut-être c'était car il avait trop peur qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Itachi prit le menton du blond entre son pouce et son index, faisant regarder son coéquipier dans ses yeux.

Puis, après que plusieurs longues secondes se soient écoulées, Itachi brisa la courte distance qui restait entre ses lèvres et celles à Deidara.

Deidara ferma les yeux, ne prenant même pas la peine de se débattre, sachant très bien qu'Itachi était beaucoup trop fort pour lui.

Itachi approfondit le baiser alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble. Le brun attira le blond encore plus près de lui. Bien sûr, les deux étaient partenaires, mais depuis le début Itachi avait un petit faible pour Deidara.

Il avait essayé pendant longtemps de ne pas le laisser paraître, mais un jour il avait craqué. Il avait plaqué le blond contre un mur et l'avait embrassé comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne.

De plus, malgré le fait que Deidara disait toujours qu'il n'aimait pas Itachi, il rougissait toujours quand Itachi s'approchait trop près de lui ou lorsqu'il l'embrassait comme maintenant.

Itachi brisa le baiser. Deidara recula précipitamment, sachant très bien qu'il serait rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ça n'échappa pas à Itachi, qui savait très bien pourquoi il s'était retourné.

-M'écouteras tu à l'avenir ? demanda Itachi.

Deidara marmonna quelques mots qui furent inaudibles aux oreilles du brun.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je préfère te désobéir, hm… répondit Deidara.

-Une chance que je t'ai… Sans toi, je m'ennuierais beaucoup trop ! dit Itachi.

XxXxX

A/N : Ouff !! Je n'aime pas trop la manière dont ce One-shot fini, mais je vais faire avec ! Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour continuer ! -_-


	2. Seulement Toi SasuNaru

**A/N : ** Bon! Je suis de retour avec un deuxième One-shot! xD Je l'écrit aussitôt seulement parce que je n'avais rien à faire dans mon cours d'anglais… Donc n'espérez pas en avoir tous les jours quand même! xD Mais je vais tout de même en écrire le plus souvent possible!  
**Couple : **SasuNaru (Sasuke et Naruto)!  
**IMPORTANT !!: **Sasuke et Naruto ont 16 ans!!

**Seulement Toi**

-Dit Sasuke-kun, que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous? Demanda Sakura en rougissant.

-Non, répondit le brun, fixant Naruto qui s'entraînait à lancer des shurikens dans un tronc d'arbre.

Les trois amis étaient à leur endroit d'entraînement préféré; une clairière en plein milieu de la forêt, là où personne ne venait.

Sasuke était assis dos à un arbre. Sakura avait vu là une opportunité de demander au brun de sortir avec elle, cependant, Sasuke n'aimait pas beaucoup la jeune fille, voire pas du tout. Il la trouvait plutôt énervante même!

-Mais pourquoi?! demanda la rosette, pleurant presque.

-Tu ne m'interesse pas, Sakura, répondit Sasuke, n'accordant pas un seul regard à la fille à ses côtés.

Sakura, entendant ceci, commença à pleurer et s'enfuit entre les arbres, vers le village de Konoha.

-Tu l'as encore fait pleurer, commença Naruto.

-Bah on s'en fiche! Maintenant on est seuls, dit Sasuke en souriant alors que Naruto s'assoya à côté de l'Uchiwa.

-Quand est-ce qu'on va lui dire? demanda le blond, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

-Je tiens à vivre, tu sais? lui dit Sasuke alors qu'il mit son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.

-Je crois que se serait moi qui risquerais quelque chose! S'exclama Naruto.

-C'est ce que je disais… Si tu mourrais je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre! Naruto rougit légèrement à cette déclaration. Sasuke pouvait avoir l'air d'un véritable glaçon parfois, mais lorsqu'il était seul avec son blond il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait un cœur, finalement.

Naruto ferma les yeux, profitant d'un des rares moments où lui et l'Uchiwa pouvaient être seuls.

Sasuke déposa son nez sur la tête de Naruto. Peut importait combien de kunais il lançait, combien de kilomètres il courrait, Naruto sentait toujours bon.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille du blond et prenant une grande bouffée de son parfum à la fois.

-Je t'aime aussi, repondit Naruto en se retournant.

Il se mit face à Sasuke et appuya son front contre celui du brun.

Avec une force surhumaine, Sasuke plaqua Naruto au sol, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

-On est seul ici, chuchota Sasuke.

Naruto déglutit de nervosité. Non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas la position dans laquelle il était, au contraire, mais si jamais Sakura revenait?

-Sasuke…

-Tais-toi, idiot, grogna Sasuke alors qu'il embrassa Naruto.

Naruto empoigna le T-shirt de son copain et lui enleva, révélant des abdominaux sculptés dans le roc et un torse magnifiquement bien bâtit.

Un rire rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il embrassa le cou du blond.

Le blond retint un gémissement alors que Sasuke embrassa un point sensible sur son cou. Vraiment, son petit ami le connaissait par cœur!

Sasuke enleva le chandail de Naruto aussi, si bien que maintenant, les deux étaient torses nu.

-Sasuke… chuchota Naruto.

-Naruto… fit Sasuke.

Alors que les deux garçons continuaient à s'embrasser, un cri retentit et ce qui du arriver arriva.

-SASUKE ?! s'écria Sakura.

-Laisse-nous en paix. Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupés ? grogna l'Uchiwa, se foutant totalement de l'intruse.

-Sasuke… dit Naruto en repoussant doucement Sasuke. Naruto se rassit et, gêné, ramassa son chandail qui traînait un peu plus loin sur le sol.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Sakura qui tremblait déjà de partout.

-Que… Pourquoi ? balbutia Sakura, s'effondrant par terre.

Naruto se leva et remit son chandail, tendant celui de Sasuke à son propriétaire.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Sasuke te repousse constamment ? demanda Naruto.

-Je… Ne… Non… Pas possible… Je rêve… Mon Sasuke-kun… Gai ? Sakura bégaya-t-elle.

-Et oui. Maintenant dégage ! dit Sasuke en colère.

Naruto s'agenouilla près de Sasuke, déposant une main sur son épaule.

-Calme-toi… chuchota-t-il.

Sakura regardait les garçons avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes, comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestres venant d'une autre planète.

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et se leva, forçant le brun à faire de même.

-Naruto… Pourquoi Naruto ?! demanda Sakura, pleurant, à Sasuke.

-Parce que lui il ne me casse pas les baskets, grogna Sasuke, tenant toujours la main de Naruto.

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas rire de son amie, mais l'attitude de Sasuke était vraiment trop marrante !

Naruto tira Sasuke vers les arbres, voulant quitter la clairière et Sakura le plus vite possible.

Après quelques minutes, Naruto ralentit le rythme et se retourna vers Sasuke.

-Pourquoi étais-tu fâché, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il.

-Sakura m'énerve. Elle gâche toujours tout entre nous deux ! Sasuke répondit, sentant la colère monter en lui de nouveau.

-Je sais… Mais pour l'instant, si on allait continuer ce qu'on avait commencé chez moi ? dit le blond en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je t'aime Naruto… Toi et seulement toi.

XxXxX

**A/N :** Mon amie TataNana m'a reproché que le ItaDei ne soit pas un Lemon ! xD J'en ai donc commencé un ici ! :P Peut-être que plus tard j'en ferai unau complet ! ^_^ Mais pour l'instant merci de laisser un commentaire !


	3. C'est Toi Le Pire! SasuTema NaruHina

**A/N : ** La la laa!! Je suis de retour avec un autre One-shot! Vive la vie! Et le SasuTema! =D  
**Couple : **SasuTema (Sasuke et Temari) et NaruHina (Naruto et Hinata) !  
**IMPORTANT!! : **Les personnages on tous 16 ans.

**C'est Toi Le Pire!**

Quatre amis étaient chez Naruto; Sasuke, Temari, Naruto et Hinata. Sasuke et Temari sortaient ensemble depuis déjà un mois, mais ils étaient toujours aussi gênés, comme s'il s'agissait du premier jour.

Naruto et Hinata, tant qu'à eux, se voyaient depuis un peu plus de six mois. Ils avaient fait un plan pour que Temari et Sasuke se dégênent un peu plus, leur timidité étant pire que celle d'Hinata!

-Sasuke, tu es vraiment un imbécile! s'exclama Naruto à force de voir les deux amoureux simplement collés l'un contre l'autre.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi, idiot? répondit L'Uchiwa en regardant Naruto, interloqué.

-Tu sors avec une des plus belles filles du village et tu la touche à peine! le blond continua.

-Et alors?! demanda le brun, offusqué.

-Je parie que tu es encore vierge Temari! dit Naruto, pointant la blonde aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas?! rétorqua Temari, rougissant légèrement.

-Hé hé! Et bien non! le blond dit en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

À ces mots, Hinata rougit violemment.

-Tant mieux pour toi, imbécile, ajouta Sasuke.

-M-Mais vous sortez ensemble depuis un mois et c'est à peine si vous vous embrassez… dit Hinata en tricotant ses doigts.

Naruto savait très bien que Sasuke et Temari étaient plutôt orgueilleux… Ce plan fonctionnerait à tout coup si les amoureux réagissaient de la manière que Naruto et Hinata l'avait prévu.

-Vous êtes le pire couple de tout Konoha! dit Naruto.

-Quoi?! Voyons! Si je veux embrasser Sasuke, c'est toujours moi qui dois faire les premiers pas! s'exclama Temari.

-Temari. Franchement! Ne dit pas de mensonges! C'est moi qui te propose toujours nos sorties! répondit l'Uchiwa, vexé.

-Vous êtes aussi pire l'un que l'autre! dit Hinata, s'ayant un peu dégêné.

-Même pas vrai! dirent Sasuke et Temari en même temps.

-Je te mets au défi d'embrasser Sasuke, Temari! Comme ça tu prouveras que tu es la moins pire! Naruto s'exclama.

Temari, pour prouver qu'elle était la meilleure, se retourna et embrassa Sasuke passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsque Temari relâcha son étreinte, Sasuke resta ébahit.

-Voilà! C'est Sasuke qui est le pire! s'exclama Temari, fière d'elle.

-Et moi je peux rien faire pour me ratrapper?! demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Bah si… Si tu l'embrasse avec la l-langue… dit Hinata.

-Ce que vous ne faites pas souvent, on dirait! ajouta Naruto, riant légèrement.

-Ta gueule Naruto! Dit Sasuke, un peu énervé.

Sasuke prit sa petite copine dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Au bout d'un moment, le baiser devint encore plus passionné. La langue de Temari et celle du brun faisaient une dance enflamée et passionnée.

Tout à coup, une lumière vive apparue puis disparue.

Le couple qui s'embrassait arrêta ce qu'ils faisaient alors qu'ils se retournèrent vers la provenance de la lumière, c'est-à-dire Naruto.

Le blond tenait un appareil photo dans sa main droite et de l'autre il tenait la main d'Hinata, prêt à s'enfuir.

-NARUTO!!! C'EST VRAIMENT TOI LE PIRE!!! cria Sasuke alors que Naruto et Hinata sortaient en courant de l'appartement.

XxXxX

**A/N :** Okay… c'est vraiment court. Mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié! ^_^  
À la prochaine!!

Piinky-Giirl!


	4. Rumeur! SaiIno

**A/N : ** Rebonjour!! :) J'avais la flemme de publier ce One-shot… Car je ne l'aime pas trop… Mais bon! Le voici quand même!  
**Couple : **SaiIno (Sai et Ino)!  
**IMPORTANT : **Les personnages ont tous 16 ans, ou sinon Sai ne serais pas là! xD

**Rumeur!**

Par un magnifique jour de printemps, Ino se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs à la main. Elle devait livrer ce bouquet à l'amoureuse de son sensei; Kurenai.

La blonde continuait sa route sans soucis alors qu'elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle.

-Ino! Ino!! S'écria Sakura, courant vers elle.

-Quoi? Demanda Ino, se retournant doucement.

-C'est Sai! Commença la rosette, essoufflée.

Le cœur de la blonde fit un bond. En effet, Ino avait un grand faible pour le garçon… Et Sakura le savait.

-Quoi Sai? Demanda Ino déglutissant avec peine.

-Il paraitrait que Sai aurait dit à Neji qu'il t'aimait! Ensuite, Neji l'a raconté à Hinata et elle me l'a raconté! Je suis venue te voir directement! Expliqua Sakura en gesticulant.

- Pff! Alors ce n'est peut-être même pas vrai! dit Ino, se retournant pour continuer son chemin, un peu exaspérée de s'être emballée pour une rumeur.

-Mais Ino, tu ne sauras jamais la vérité si tu ne vas pas voir Sai! Dit Sakura, attrapant le bras de son amie gentiment.

-Je dois livrer ces fleurs avant, alors, dit la blonde recommençant à marcher vers la maison de Kurenai.

-Peux-tu me rejoindre devant chez moi après? Demanda Sakura.

La blonde continua son chemin, hochant seulement la tête à l'endroit de son amie.

Pendant qu'Ino continuait sa marche, plein de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Était-ce seulement une stupide rumeur? Est-ce que Sakura lui jouait un mauvais tour? Est-ce que Sai avait fait une blague et que Neji l'avait cru? Ou bien Sai l'aimait vraiment?

Ino n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que si c'était un mensonge, la personne l'ayant raconté le regretterait!

Perdue dans ces pensées, la blonde ne vit pas le temps passer et se retrouva devant chez Kurenai bien vite.

Elle cogna à la porte délicatement et attendit que l'on lui ouvre.

-Ah! Bonjour Ino, dit Kurenai avec un léger sourire.

-Bonjour, Kurenai. Des fleurs pour vous! Dit la blonde souriant vivement pour ne pas laisser paraître ses véritables pensées.

-Ha ha! Encore de la part d'Asuma! S'exclama Kurenai, le bouquet à la main.

-Eh oui! Il vous aime comme un fou! Au revoir! Dit Ino se retournant alors que la femme derrière elle ferma la porte.

Immédiatement, Ino perdit son sourire, retombant dans ses pensées contradictoires.

Ah! C'est vrai… Sakura lui avait demandé d'aller la rejoindre chez elle…

La blonde changea de direction, se dirigeant vers la maison de son amie aux cheveux roses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ino toqua à la porte.

-Ino, entre! S'exclama la rosette alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Ino s'exécuta sans se faire demander une autre fois. Ensuite, la blonde suivit simplement Sakura qui se dirigeait vers le salon.

La rosette s'assit sur sofa et invita son amie à faire de même. Ino s'assit à son tour, toujours sans un mot.

-Dit moi, Ino. Quand est-ce que tu vas parler?! S'exclama Sakura, visiblement exaspérée.

-Pardon… Je ne sais juste pas quoi penser…

-Arrête de penser, alors!

-Franchement!

-La seule chose qui reste à faire est d'appeler Sai pour qu'il vienne immédiatement!

-QUOI?! MAIS T'ES FOLLE?!

-Je blague…

-Ouf…

-Alors… Tu vas lui parler?

-Mais oui…

-Quand?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Ino!

-OK! OK!! Demain ça te va?

-Parfaitement!

-Mais comment on peut demander ça sans avoir l'air de trop s'intéresser à lui?

-Bah… Tu dis que tu as entendu une rumeur.

-Ouais… Mais, je verrai ça demain! Là je dois retourner chez moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Bah… j'ai des choses à faire…

-Comme préparer ton discours devant le miroir?!

-Non!

-…

-RAHH! Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert!

-Ha ha ha! Allez! Va te pratiquer!

Ino regarda Sakura en riant légèrement, puis se retourna pour partir.

-À plus! Dit Ino en fermant la porte derrière elle, puisque Sakura ne l'avait pas suivit.

La blonde avait maintenant le cœur plus léger, grâce à Sakura.

Elle marchait dans la rue, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Si bien que la plupart des passants la croyaient folle.

Quelques rues plus loin se trouvait la demeure de la blonde. Elle s'y rendit bien vite.

Quand Ino tourna le coin de la rue et qu'elle aperçût sa maison, elle eut un choc : Un garçon se tenait devant chez elle… Un garçon aux cheveux noirs…

Ino courût chez elle, une énorme quantité de joie emplissant sa poitrine.

-Sai?! Cria-t-elle.

Le garçon en question, qui l'attendait devant chez elle, fit un léger signe de la main à la blonde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! Demanda Ino, heureuse et surprise à la fois.

-Eh bien… Je devais absolument te dire quelque chose…

-Je t'écoute…

-Je crois que Sakura te l'a déjà dit, mais je t'aime Ino.

-Qu…

Ino fut coupé par les douces lèvres du brun qui se déposèrent sur les siennes.

Le soleil se couchait derrière les arbres tandis que les deux adolescents continuaient à s'embrasser…

Après quelques autres minutes supplémentaires, Sai relâcha l'étreinte.

-Tu m'aimes aussi? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui! S'exclama Ino, embrassant Sai à nouveau.

XxXxX

**A/N : ** Yark! Beurk! Je déteste ce One-shot!! O_O J'ai honte de le poster!! Je suis vraiment désolée!! TT_TT Mais il faut bien que je poste quelque chose… Pff…. À la prochaine…

Piinky-Giirl!


End file.
